


Role Play

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Even royal couples like a little role play to spice up their sex lives! (humor fic; clean)





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week, Day 7 Prompt (Situational): Role Reversal AU (Prince Ignis/Crownsguard Noctis)

“…Noct, are you quite sure about this?” Ignis asked nervously, tip-toeing across the dark and deserted entrance hall.

“Oh, absolutely, _Highness_ ,” Noctis said pointedly, reminding his lover of their roles tonight.

Noct moved lithely toward the staircase, slowing just enough to let Ignis catch up. He took hold of his lover’s hand as he drew him up the steps.

“I just… I’m not certain I feel comfortable playing these games out in the open,” Ignis whispered. “In fact, I feel rather foolish.”

Suddenly Noctis, dressed in an oversized Crownsguard jacket he’d pilfered from the castle armory just minutes ago, stopped and turned around on the staircase to face his lover. Although Ignis was the taller man, Noct was a step ahead of him, so for the moment they were of equal height.

“Have I ever told you how sexy your accent is?” the “knight” asked his “prince.” Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck. “The way you talk turns me on. I could take you right here, Highness.”

Ignis gasped as Noctis—the _real_ crown prince of Lucis—leaned in to kiss him. He pushed against the boy’s chest to put a little distance between them. “Not in the hall, I told you! …Crownsguardsman,” he added with embarrassment.

Noct grinned. “All right, Prince Ignis, but let’s hurry to your room before I can’t help myself and ravish you here on the stairs.” He caressed Ignis’s cheek warmly, then took hold of his hand again. “I know that this is wrong, that our love is forbidden, but I want you, my prince!” Noct turned and hurried up the steps, dragging Ignis with him.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t tell whether Noct was mocking him or taking their role play fantasy very, very seriously. “I never speak that way to you,” he muttered under his breath. How did he allow himself to be persuaded to do these things?


End file.
